Dance Party!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu berharap dapat berdansa dengan orang yang dicinta-nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, secara tiba-tiba sahabat kecilnya justru menyatakan cinta pada Sakura! Apakah jawaban Sakura? /"Ti-tidak mungkin."/For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


Dance Party!

Genre: Romance, and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kihimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Pairing: SasuSaku

Category: One shoot

For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III

Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, Bad, Full Sakura POV, and Miss Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Konoha High School 11.26

Aku menatap lesu kearah Sasuke. Mata _green emerald_ milikku hanya memandang dari kejauhan sosok Sasuke yang sedang bersama teman se-gengnya, Karin.

"Flame head!" teriak Ino-pig yang membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Pig! Namaku bukan 'Flame head', tapi Sakura Haruno," balasku ketus.

"Ehehehe…. Gomen ne," kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil seakan tak merasa bersalah.

"Huh, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku dingin.

Ino tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar. Tangannya kemudian memegang pundakku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Aku berhasil mengajak Sai-kun untuk ke acara pesta dansa sekolah. Aku senang sekali!" pekik Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku karna terlalu senangnya.

"U-uh, berhentilah seperti itu. Kau membuatku mual dengan guncanganmu," balasku.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat senang sekali?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya iya, aku tahu kok," jawabku. "Kau beruntung sekali, tidak sepertiku."

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Kulihat Sasuke dan Karin sedang mengobrol. Yah, walaupun aku yakin kalau Karin lah yang paling banyak berbicara. Ah, berpikirlah positif Sakura! Mungkin saja mereka membahas soal acara pesta dansa sekolah.

Ino terus saja mengoceh yang entah apa yang ia bicarakan. Pikiranku melayang pada saat hari Valantine, hari dimana aku memberikan sebuah cokelat kepada Sasuke.

*Flashback On*

Aku mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat cokelat dengan bahan campuran dari makanan kesukaan Sasuke, yaitu tomat. Aku mencampurkan cokelat yang telah cair dan potongan tomat tersebut dalam centakan berbentuk tomat dan mendinginkannya.

Membuat cokelat tersebut ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira. Setiap aku membuat cokelat tersebut pasti selalu ada halangannya. Misalnya ketika membeli tomat, kebanyakan tomat tersebut sudah habis terjual. Terus waktu beli cokelatnya, cokelat dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu manis juga sudah habis terjual. Apalagi waktu membuat cokelatnya aku selalu diganggu oleh Sasori-nii yang merupakan kakak sepupuku.

Namun pada akhirnya … aku berhasil membuat cokelat tersebut walaupun bentuknya sedikit berantakan. Sebenernya sih, aku mau membuat ulang. Tapi uang jajanku sudah habis bulan ini. Tak mungkinkan, aku merengek-rengek ke Sasori-nii agar diberikan uang jajan? Bisa-bisa aku diledek habis-habisan karna merelakan sisa uang jajanku untuk membuat cokelat yang akan diberikan ke Sasuke.

Cokelat tersebut memang tidak begitu bagus. Hanya cokelat biasa yang didalamnya terdapat tomat yang dipotong-potong kecil. Lalu cokelat tersebut kubungkus dengan kotak kecil yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau mencoba cokelat buatanku?" tanyaku malu-malu saat berada di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya di kelasku dan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mencoba cokelat buatanku itu. "Rasanya aneh."

Aku terdiam kaku. Aku yakin mukaku pasti mulai agak memucat. Apa jangan-jangan, Sasori-nii memasukkan racun ke dalam cokelat buatanku? Ah, itu tak mungkin karna sejahil apapun Sasori-nii, beliau pasti tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau begitu, apakah aku yang salah memasukkan bahan?

"Tapi aku suka karna rasa tomatnya begitu terasa," sambung Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

Aku melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku. _Oh My God_! Senyumannya itu begitu manis bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa (?) eh maksudku malaikat dari _Heaven_…. Kalau dia terus tersenyum seperti itu bisa-bisa aku meleleh dibuatnya.

"Sakura-chan, mana cokelat untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan teriakkannya yang _ultra sonic_ dan mengganggu suasana antara aku dan Sasuke.

"Baka! Kau merusak suasana mulu Naruto," balasku. "Ambil di dalam tasku. Cokelatnya kubungkus dengan kertas kado warna kuning cerah."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan…," balas Naruto sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasku.

Aku mendengus kesal. Pandanganku kembali menuju kearah Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar miliknya yang seperti biasa.

Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Ah, kenapa sih si baka Naruto itu muncul disaat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini sih? Padahal lagi senang-senangnya, eh Sasuke malah pergi saat ada Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir ditolak oleh Sasuke-kun, Flame head," kata Ino sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan menyerah! Kau bisa menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-kun di pesta dansa sekolah."

"Pesta dansa?"

"Iya itu acara khusus dari KHS di bulan Juli mendatang," kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku membayangkan kalau Sasuke menggunakan Tuxedo dan berdansa bersamaku di malam tersebut. Kyaa! Romantis sekali pastinya~

"Hebat," kataku senang.

"Iyakan? Inilah yang disebut-sebut _Love event_," balas Ino. "Katanya banyak sekali yang menikah beberapa tahun setelah berdansa di acara tersebut."

"Kalian berdua ini…. Ckckck," kata TenTen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha mengajak Sai-kun ah," kata Ino. "Nanti kita ketemuan di sana ya!"

"Iya."

*Flashback Off*

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Apa aku benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Karin yang notebene-nya sering kali digossipkan berpacaran dengan Sasuke?

"Sakura-chan, pestanya tinggal 3 hari lagi loh. Kau harus bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun," kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi …," kataku putus asa.

"Jangan menyerah dong. Kan kamu udah janji kalau di pesta dansa akan membawa Sasuke-kun," seru Ino.

"Akan aku coba."

Aku melangkah dengan kurang semangat menuju ke perpustakaan. Ino sudah bersama dengan Sai, sementara TenTen nampaknya akan pergi bersama dengan Neji. Mereka nampaknya sangat senang sekali. Aku jadi merasa tertinggal jauh dari mereka kalau soal 'cinta'.

* * *

#At Library, KHS 12.05

"Nih, buku dari seseorang untukmu," kata Itachi, kakak kelasku dan kakak Sasuke.

"E-eh? Tapi aku tidak ingin membaca buku," balasku.

"Sudahlah, baca saja," kata Itachi yang tersenyum misterius sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku menatap buku itu. Buku itu merupakan buku tulis kosong. Aneh! Kenapa Itachi justru malah memberikanku buku tulis.

Namun, ternyata di buku tersebut terselip sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_. Karna penasaran, aku buka saja amplop tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin."

Aku berlari kencang sambil membawa buku tulis tersebut menuju ke kelas. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk setelah membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"Pig, TenTen, Hinata-chan, aku harus pakai apa saat ke pesta?" teriakku kencang.

"K-kau sudah mendapat pasangan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini lihat," kataku senang sambil menyodorkan surat yang diberikan Itachi.

_Aku ingin kau berdansa bersamaku di pesta._

_Pergilah jam 3 sore, jangan sampai telat!_

_ Dari: Sasuke Uchiha_

"Kyaa! Kamu beruntung sekali, Flame head," pekik Ino.

Aku tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya, aku bisa berdansa dengan Sasuke, orang yang paling kusukai. Namun ternyata tanpa kusadari, ada orang yang tidak menyukai kalau aku berdansa dengan Sasuke. Siapakah orang itu?

"Kalau begitu, mari kita 'sihir' Sakura biar seperti putri bangsawan dalam 3 hari," kata TenTen bersemangat.

"Iya!"

* * *

#At Dress Shop 16.00

Taraa! Kini aku, TenTen, Hinata, dan Ino berada di toko gaun setelah bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Sepertinya mereka ingin benar-benar 'menyihirku' agar menjadi seorang putri kerajaan.

"Em…. Kira-kira aku cocok memakai ini tidak?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna kuning cerah.

"Tidak," jawab TenTen tegas.

"I-iya. Soalnya pantulan cahayanya terlalu berlebihan untuk kulitmu yang juga cerah," sambung Hinata.

"Huft, kalau yang ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau. "Mungkin gaun ini terkesan asri."

"Tidak," jawab TenTen. "Gaun itu kurang cocok untuk acara pesta."

Uh, kenapa setiap gaun yang rekomendasikan ke mereka selalu ditolak? Apa jangan-jangan, selera _fashion _mereka menurun lagi? Apa mungkin, justru selera _fashion_-ku yang menurun? Huh, mencari sebuah gaun pesta dengan mereka lebih sulit dari pada mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. Taruhan deh!

"Hey, semuanya! Aku menemukan baju dengan bahan _denim jeans_ (bahan _jeans_)," kata Ino sambil menunjukan sebuah baju _gothic _yang menurutku _ultra_ keren!

"Wah, bagus sekali!" pujiku.

"Em… memang bagus sih sih," kata TenTen. Sepertinya gadis itu juga tertarik dengan baju tersebut.

"TenTen, baju itu ku beli ya!" kataku semangat.

"Baju itu memang bagus, tapi tidak cocok untuk pesta," komentar TenTen.

"Oh ayolah, beli 2 saja. Untukku dan Ino selama ada disini," kataku dengan muka memelas.

"Sudahlah, TenTen-chan. Biarkan saja," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata TenTen pasrah.

Aku tersenyum senang. Baju itu memang memiliki kesan _gothic_ yang begitu memikat. Tapi sekarang banyak juga yang menyukai _gothic_. Menurutku sih, warna hitam itu terkesan keren dan mewah.

"K-kau memakai gaun ini saja," kata Hinata sambil membawa gaun berwarna merah terang seperti bunga mawar.

"Keren," gumamku.

Sepertinya aku salah. Rupanya selera _fashion_ mereka tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Benar-benar _fashionable_!

#At Next Day in KHS 07.00

Pagi hari ini aku berangkat dengan semangat. Setelah pamit ke Okaa-san, aku segera bergegas ke KHS dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

"Ohayou, Pig!" sapaku pada Ino saat membuka pintu kelas.

"Eh, Flame head. Bagaimana dengan gaunnya? Baguskan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja, selera kalian memang hebat. Tidak seperti seleraku," jawabku.

Ino tersenyum manis kearahku. Sementara di sebelahku sudah ada Naruto dan Sai yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau berdansa di pesta dansa bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah?"

Aku tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengajakku ke pesta dansa? Padahal kupikir, Naruto tidak akan tertarik mengikuti acara sekolah seperti itu. Apalagi, kenapa mesti aku yang dia ajak?

"A-aku …."

"Aku tidak peduli kamu mencintai Teme dan berdansa dengan Teme! Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno!" teriak Naruto.

Entah mengapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar. Bukan karna suka, tapi justru karna takut. Aku takut kalau Hinata akan … menjauhiku.

Brak! Pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar oleh Hinata. Kulihat mata lavender-nya tampak berkaca-kaca. Aku … jadi merasa bersalah. Karna bagaimanapun juga, aku tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Walaupun saat itu kami masih kecil.

"A-aku tidak bisa menyukaimu, Naruto-kun. Mau bagaimanapun juga, hatiku hanya terpaku dengan sosok Sasuke-kun," kataku.

"Kau … pasti akan menyesal," balas Naruto dingin sambil meninggalkanku.

"Kaulah yang pasti akan menyesal, karna secara tidak langsung kau menolak perasaan sahabatku," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Hinata-chan sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau mencintaiku."

Kulihat mata _blue sapphire_-nya terbelalak. Sepertinya, dia memang sangat terkejut. Ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak perlu terlalu kupikirkan. Yang jelas, aku berharap kalau Naruto sadar kalau masih ada gadis yang lebih baik dariku.

* * *

#Dance Party Day's at KHS 15.00

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat bayanganku di air yang berada dalam kolam. Rambutku berwarna _pink_ dan dibuat berombak sedikit dan _hair spray_ agar terlihat bagus walau nanti ujung-ujungnya rambutku akan kusut.

Gaun yang kukenakan berwarna merah cerah yang panjangnya semata kaki. Namun di gaun tersebut terdapat belahan sampai atas lututku yang terkadang membuat paha putihku terlihat. Namun aku tidak begitu risih. Sementara kakiku mengenakan sepatu model _Golden Stiletto Heels_ yang pernah dibelikan Okaa-san saat acara pernikahan sahabat Otou-sanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Pikiranku melayang pada saat aku diseret ke sebuah salon oleh Ino. Hahaha…. Menurutku, itu kejadian yang lucu.

*Flashback On*

#At Yamanaka's Salon 13.54

"Huaaa! Aku tidak ingin ke salon," teriakku kencang.

Ino menutup kedua telinganya. Mata _aqua marine_-nya menatapku tajam seperti tatapan Medusa. Oh, bukan! Lebih tepatnya ini tatapan Gorgon yang lebih seram dari Medusa.

"Pokoknya kau harus ke salon, Haruno-sama! Acaranya tinggal menghitung jam," balas Ino.

"U-uh," aku meringis pelan.

Ino dengan kasarnya menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi. Aku hanya meringis pelan. Aku yakin, Ino pasti tidak akan menanggapi rasa sakitku akibat kekasarannya itu.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin besar yang ada dihadapanku. Sementara Ino mulai membuat rambutku sedikit bergelombang dibeberapa bagian tertentu saja. Tangannya dengan begitu terampil menyisir rambutku. Setelah itu diberi _hair spray_.

"Nah, dengan begini kau jadi terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura Uchiha," bisik Ino.

Mukaku terasa terbakar. Uh, kapan ya kira-kira aku bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke dan menyadi Nyonya Uchiha?

"T-terima kasih, Ino-chan," balasku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Kau itukan sahabat baikku. Jadi aku juga harus mendukungmu walaupun itu masalah percintaan sekalipun," kata Ino. "Yah, walaupun kita pernah jadi _rival_ saat memperebutkan Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Yah, memang sih dulu kami sempat menjadi _rival_ karna saling memperebutkan Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya Ino merelakan perasaannya demi aku. Makanya, aku sangat sedih sekaligus senang saat Ino bilang kalau di merelakan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Hey, aku _make-up_ dulu ya! Kamu boleh ganti baju duluan," kata Ino.

"Oke."

Aku melihatnya di-_cream bath_ oleh Otou-san nya, Inoichi Yamanaka. Sepertinya Ino sangat menikmatinya. Sementara aku sendiri kurang menikmati saat-saat aku di-_make up_ oleh Ino.

Aku menatap gaunku. Warna merahnya memang terlihat mencolok. Tapi entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai gaun ini. Yah, walaupun gaun ini terkesan sedikit bagaimana gitu! Bahasa gaulnya sih 'greget'.

*Flashback Off*

Aku tersenyum. Kaki jenjangku mulai melangkah menuju _ballroom dance_ yang berada di gedung aula yang sangat luas itu.

"Selamat malam hadirin-hadirin sekalian," sambut Karin yang merupakan MC dalam acara tersebut. "Pada sore hari ini, kami akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa yang merupakan acara untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya KHS yang ke-9."

Semuanya tampak bertepuk tangan, begitu juga denganku. Aku akui, Karin terlihat berbeda malam ini. Rambut merahnya dikuncir satu. Gaun yang ia kenakan berwarna merah mawar dan diberikan _glitter_ dibagian bawahnya. Aku tidak melihat model sepatu yang ia pakai karna gaunnya melebihi mata kaki.

"Di acara ini, kami mengadakan 3 kontes," kata Karin bersemengat. "Terdapat kontes '_King and Queen Dance_' yang merupakan kontes pasangan paling hebat berdansa, lalu '_King and Queen Fashion_' yang merupakan kontes pasangan dengan gaun dan Tuxedo paling _perfect_, dan '_King and Queen KHS_' yang merupakan kontes pasangan paling serasi di KHS."

Aku hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sangat ingin memenangkan kontes '_King and Queen KHS_' dengan Sasuke. Pasti menyenangkan! Apalagi juara pertamanya mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan ke Paris seminggu. Kyaa! Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Hn, rupanya kau disini," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Sasuke-kun," gumamku sambil menatap wajah tampannya itu.

"Nah, ayo kita berdansa," kata Sasuke. "_May I have this dance with you?_"

"_Yes._"

Kami akhirnya berdansa di tengah-tengah para perserta setelah musik mengalun. Musiknya terdengar sangat indah. Ah, benar-benar hari yang indah!

"Sakura, aku suka padamu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telingaku.

Mukaku memanas. Aku yakin kalau mukaku sudah seperti tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-aku …."

"Mukamu memerah dan terlihat seperti tomat. Aku jadi semakin memilikimu," kata Sasuke kembali menggodaku.

"Go-gombal," kataku gugup. "Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Hahaha…. Itachi-nii mengatakan kalau aku harus berkata jujur terhadap gadis yang aku sukai," balas Sasuke. "Jadi kata-kata itu bukanlah gombalan murahan."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke-kun."

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Pada akhirnya, dia memotong jarak diantara kami dengan mencium bibirku. Aku sungguh merasa bahagia! Apalagi _first kiss_-ku kuberikan pada orang yang juga benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Kau haus, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat setelah menciumku tadi.

"Em… ya," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku menangkap sosok Hinata. Oya, akhir-akhir ini kami jadi jarang bicara semenjak kejadian itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah besar padanya.

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih ya!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berada disampingku. "Berkatmu, aku sadar kalau masih ada yang gadis yang lebih baik darimu."

"Eh? Memangnya kau jadian dengan siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. "Sudah ya, aku ditunggu oleh Hinata-chan!"

"Iya."

Naruto pergi menghampiri Hinata. Sementara aku masih menunggu Sasuke.

"Ini minuman untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas sirup.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang kami sudah menemukan juaranya," kata Karin. "Juara untuk '_King and Queen Dance_' adalah Sai Shimura dan Ino Yamanaka. Juara '_King and Queen Fashion_' adalah Neji Hyuuga dan TenTen Mitsuba. Lalu, juara '_King and Queen KHS_' adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Buat para pemenang, selamat ya!"

Kini Karin menampilkan foto kami saat berdansa. Lalu, bagian terburuknya, Karin malah mendapatkan fotoku yang berciuman dengan Sasuke saat berdansa! Uh, malunyaaa!

"Hiks, Uchiha-sama!" teriak para Sasuke FC yang nampaknya _shock_ melihat foto tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi para Sasuke FC. Lucu juga melihat sikap mereka _shock_ seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Walaupun kau berpaling dari aku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Entah mengapa, malam itu menjadi malam yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dari hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

A/N: Gaje ya? Hehehe…. Maklum author abal-abalan. Nah, aku minta review-nya ya, minna-san! ^^


End file.
